Jamez "Peaz" Data
A complicated man with a complicated history, Jamez "Peaz" Data, is a Saiyan hybrid. While his origin and age is unknown, rumors have it that he simply appeared one day. His experiences saw him go from an angry young man to an emotionally damaged adult and finally to a kind, but weary old man, not afraid to do sacrifices if it was for the greater good. Personality Jamez was originally a very brash individual. He was full of confidence, and quite cocky. He'd be quick to elevate and point out his strengths, slandering the opponents weakness. Being on the recieving end of the curb-stomp battle against the Paradox changed all that. Not only did it break him physically, but it also changed him emotionally. He was still very brash, but now he had a sense of determination, anger and responsibility. He seemingly had learnt nothing from his battles, as he considered himself above everyone, and even the laws of time at one point, until his future self knocked him down a few pegs. Worth noting, he wasn't rough and brash all the time. He had a soft side, his kindness shone through many times. He may have been confident to the point of hybris, but his responsibility and values always made him do "the right thing" in the end. His personality changed drastically when Vegitax ripped his soul out, which proved to be a huge problem to both him and his friends, leaving him in a near emotionally catatonic state, losing all the good qualities he possessed. He could be prone to insulting his friends in the most hurtful way possible, doing whatever he pleased, because he simply did not understand that what he did was wrong. He tried, however, desperately to make sure his friends kept him in check. His rematch, and victory over Vegitax got him his soul back, and afterwards, his personality temporarily melded into a quite complex mess. He was distant, hard to reach, even cold and bitter. He had mood swings, as he could also flame up very easily, but he seemed to always default to being a dick. Eventually, he settled in in his new personality. He was no longer overconfident as he was before, his confidence taken down to normal levels. What he was now, was a sometimes alien, aloof man who always had something on his mind, but with time, his good qualities resurfaced and if anything, were amplified, with Jamez being much kinder and humbler than before. After breaking free from Universe Zero, he hadn't changed too much. Notable differences was though that his aloofness had been replaced with a fierceness, almost a constant-tense feeling that was prominent. As he looked older, his views had also changed, finding certain things and people bothersome and tiring to deal with. Underneath, though, there was an even more humble and kinder person than before. After becoming the Grand God of Time, however, he showed a much more relaxed disposition, which were evident in his manners. He rarely stressed with anything and enjoyed giving people hints about their future, or the fact that he had been in their past. He took his job seriously however, and when necessary, was focused on the task at hand with outmost efficiency. Appearance When he lived in his native dimension, Jamez appearance was drastically different to how he looked in his later years. He wore a purple trenchcoat over a brown jumper, black pants and red shoes. His hair was pitch black and generally much more neater and longer than it later would be, with two strands of hair sticking up, refusing to lie down. Also something that made Jamez appearance noteworthy were his eyes, which were a deep green. After his first fight against the Paradox, and subsequent escape from his dimension, passing the Time Vortex and crash landing on Jikora, Jamez appearance changed drastically. Due to the Paradox, Jamez had wound up with horrible damage on the right side of his face, majority of his chest and had almost destroyed his entire right arm completely. In addition, his left eye was completely destroyed. Thanks to scientists on Jikora, the damaged parts on his body were replaced, or at least reinforced. The damage had left heavy scarring, but it was now covered with a teal Jikoran alloy, and his left eye was now purple, going in a spiral motif. A changed man, he opted to let his appearance reflect that, cutting his hair short, which had since gained a slight dark blue tint to it, dressed in a black top with white stripes on his armsleeves and some additional golden detailing, grey pants, and black boots, covering it all up with a simple black coat with purple lining. At some point in his travels, his right eye turned red, having been infused with a great power. During his time in Universe Zero, Jamez initially retained his outfit and had it during the earliest days of the War, but over time it wore down, and eventually he changed outfit, opting for a mid-thigh leather coat, open collar white shirt under a brown vest with lapels on it. He also donned gloves, changed the color of his pants to black and wore new boots that went over his ankle. At some point in the war, Jamez appearance was healed from the damage caused by the Paradox, and thus the metal and scars vanished, and his eye color changed to grey, with black pupils. Over time, he aged more and more, his hair greying to the point of almost becoming completely white, wrinkles appearing, and he grew out a beard, his appearance overall becoming dishelved due to lack of time to properly maintain his appearance. After the end of the war, Jamez shaved off the beard. After escaping Universe Zero, his appearance had changed once more. He now wore a black coat with a high collar, a black long-sleeved shirt, with a white shirt underneath, along with a belt and black pants. He finished this outfit with ankle-high boots, which were sturdy and heavy. As a Grand God, Jamez changes his appearance a little how he likes, but as of now, he has reverted to his youthful appearance. While he does has godly clothes, he much prefers wearing casual clothes, fitting with his much more laid back nature. These clothes include a white baggy shirt, a navy hoodie, track pants, white socks and blue laceless skater shoes. Biography Early Life Jamez was born in a pocket universe, sometime after the main universe had been created. He grew up in stable conditions, with a loving family, and friends. When he was twenty, however, an enity calling itself The Paradox massacred the pocket universe and it's inhabitants. With his family and friends dead before his eyes, he desperately tried to fight The Paradox, but lost. While The Paradox thought he killed him, Jamez somehow escaped the pocket universe, incredibly hurt. He drifted towards a nearby planet, and lost consciousness as he landed on it. The "Peaz"bringer (ongoing) He had crashed on the planet of Jikora, a technologically advanced planet, ahead of it's time. Brought to a hospital with the help of some kind strangers, he was outfitted with cybernetic implants, covering a majority of his body and the right side of his face. This augumented his abilities, as he was able to do many kinds of superhuman feats. Although the scars could not vanish, he didn't think too much of it, thanking all the people for what they have done for him. As a parting gift, he was given a sword with an electrical blade, a so called shock blade, which he made good use of. Leaving the planet, he flew into space, deciding to get strong in order to defeat The Paradox. Jamez got himself involved in numerous adventures, The Lookout Jamez arrived at Earth during approximately the same time as the Lookout Crew was founded. He found himself thinking that he would be able to relax and settled down on a piece of land he had found, which was secluded. He followed world events, and tried his best to remain hidden, but one day, he decided he needed to go out and make a move and get himself involved in events. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, he returned to Lookout, having gained stronger abiities. He decided to return to his daily life, and was seen reuniting with the Lookout Crew. He was fine-tuning his abilities in preparation for his fight with The Paradox. However, he still needed some final practice, and achieved perfection (And a new transformation) by sparring with his friends. Future Jamez soon decided to train Majin Man, and trained him for a while, before he left on his own accord. However, he soon encountered his other timeline counterpart, the Jamez who never encountered Paradox. [ ] Due to rifts in the universe, parts of different timelines and universes began leaking through. One such example was his clone, Zeap, who had become his own universe's equivalent to The Paradox, leaving Jamez no other choice than to fight him. Vegitax Jamez fought Vegitax and after a long time, Vegitax pulled out his soul, rendering Jamez to lose all compassion towards allies and becoming more of an anti-hero. However, Jamez managed to unlock his Infinity Mangekyo Niijigan, amplifying his time powers. As of now, Jamez got his soul back, returning him to the old warming self. Death and Revival Some years after he got his soul back, he found himself in a battle against a mysterious foe known as "A Adz Tam Pa Jeez". After a long and intensive battle, Jamez found himself losing, and after letting his guard down momentarily, was struck down and killed. However, this proved not to be the end of Jamez. Somehow, instead of killing him fully, his mind was trapped between different time-dimensions. Desperatly trying to find a way out, he at last, 4 years later managed to escape, being revived in the process. ------ The dissapearance of Peaz (ongoing) The 7th of August year 1052, Jamez vanished without a trace, nowhere and nowhen to be found. It turned out that he had traveled to another universe, the first universe, Universe One, where he remained for 60 years. For Jamez, however, he spent little over 5000 years in there, with at least 500 of those spent in a war. Return Battle of the Ages One of Jamez first fights pitted him against the Omega Saiyan, Vokan. Vokan was a quite well-known name in the future, conqueror of many galaxies. While it at first seemed that Jamez only wanted to test his strength for petty reasons, it turned out that Jamez had two ulterior motives, the first being to try and stop an nameless evil that would soon appear, and the other was to free Vokan's territory from his reign, because of Claire's suffering at his hands. It was a fierce fight, that went on for one and a half day, with the Dimensional Vortex falling apart, culminating in an very anti-climatic fashion, with Jamez walking away and claiming Vokan's territory for himself, effectively winning the battle. Aftermath At some point, Jamez participated in the Universal War, in a total sum of one battle, whereupon he got sucked into the time vortex and flung 600 years into the future. After being flung into the future, Jamez encountered Kuzon, Kuzon Jr. Kazion and Nazafarin Homaru in the other world. He was about to partake in certain activites before remembering that he had other duties waiting for him, and set out to complete those. Even after the end, Jamez adventures didn't stop. At some point, he encountered Nikad and Michael Iron. Some 500 years afterwards, Jamez returned to the Other World, and witnessed a battle between Kuzon and KJ. Becoming Grand God of Time In a nefarious gambit by his old enemy that threatened the lives of his friends, Jamez came to the conclusion that the only way to win this was if he put himself out of the game, temporarily ursuping Guatama as the God of Time, which forbade him from directly interfering with the universe. Abilities His right eye had a Mangekyou Nijigan, a golden coloured iris with a pattern in the middle. ''' Gura Gura no Mi Jamez has the abilities to shatter the air, or warp it aswell as creating powerful Earth Quakes, using only his fists. Releases '''Lava Release is an advanced nature technique that combines fire and earth-based energy to create lava and related substances that can serve multi-faceted purposes. Forms * When Jamez use it, it takes its most commonly known form of molten rock. * When Jamez is in cold rage, it is used in the form of molten rock, though seemingly more viscous than usual. * It also has a defensive ability, showing as he was able to create a lava armour and use lava as a shield. Lightning Release Blue-Gray Lightning ''is a unique form of Lightning Release utilised only by Jamez. Not much is known about it but as the name suggests, the lightning produced by this ability's techniques is blue-grey in colour. Lightning Release is Jamez primary ability, gained after his fight with The Paradox. It gave him powers through the neuro-electric energy of others. With Lightning, Jamez is able to channel electricity in and out of his body, which Jamez makes use of both as a weapon, and as his way of recovering from injuries. Lightning's by-product ability is Electromagnetism as Jamez often uses that power as well. With lightning, Jamez is able to fire a bolt of lightning from out of his hand, which is his primary method of attacking. There are two variations of this attack: Overload Burst: A last ditch attempt, Jamez is able to concentrate a massive amount of energy into a single bolt, creating a surface of static that chains off to multiple enemies, or a single target once the bolt is fired. The primary target will be routed with the first bolt, while the surrounding targets will get picked off by the static created after the bolt is fired. Precision: Jamez is able to accurately aim a lightning bolt as his surroundings slow down, enabling him to focus more on aiming. Once he has selected a target, Jamez is able to fire a more powerful bolt of lightning. Eventually, Jamez can shape his lightning into numerous weapons, such as Rockets, Grenades, Shock Waves, Blasts or just summon the lightning from the sky, firing of a huge ammount of raw power. Being a Saiyan hybrid, James has several abilities and attacks. Physical Attacks: *'You won't be so cocky once you find my shoe in your face! - Basically an attack where James punches his opponent, knocking the air out of him, and then kicks his opponent in the face. *'I'll time-travel you back to a kiddo! '- As the title says, James grabs his opponent and warps time so that his opponent turns temporarily into a kid. The drawback with this is that James also turns into a kid. (However, after the timeskip he managed to overcome that drawback.) *'Welcome to the world of sh!t. '- A powerful barrage of kicks and punches which paralyses his opponent, leading to James kicking them, breaking their bones. *'Paradise will never come - '''James stops and waves at his opponent, distracting them just enough to catch them off guard with a slap across the face. He proceeds to grab his opponent's arm, throwing him brutally onto the ground. *'BACKFLIP! '- An oddly powerful Backflip. It is used sometimes to break tension, which, in that case, you fail doing the backflip, landing on your back or stomach. Energy Attacks: *Dopplegangers: James can create dopplegangers, or copies of himself that provide excellent distraction, but they dissapear when they are damaged. He can create explosive versions of them, like the Ghost Kamikaze attack. *'Ki blast: 'The most basic form of blast attacks. They are Ice Blue. *'Ki Barrage Attack: James fires multiple ki attacks at his opponents. They can be compressed into one huge blast, where James finishes the giant blast with a single blast, creating a huge explosion. *'Chilla Gun': James raises his right arm (or left) and charges a huge concentration of ki, similar to the Kamehameha. It is shown that he can control the blast. *'Full Power Energy Blast': James fires a small blast of concentrated energy. *BluGrey-Lightning *Lightning Armor Time Mainpulation Prior to his dissapearance into Universe One, Jamez was skilled when it came to art, with his manipulation of it very advanced. He refused to use his abilities in a fight, as it would be unfair towards the opponents, but eventually he didn't shy away from using it. His manipulation of time is one of the reasons his age is very hard to pin-point, as he has jumped into the past, leapt into the future, and everything in between. However, when confronted with other people or deities that also mastered the aspect of time, he had to rely on his own skills. After his return, Jamez is now one of the best, if not the best time-wielders in the universe. His knowledge and skills had sky-rocketed, unpararelled compared to even other time deities. He now wields time itself as a weapon in combat against everyone, though not in the usual sense. While he can freeze time on a whim, he much prefers direct manipulation of his opponent, as for example, one of his earliest attacks, the Reset, which involves reverting the age of his opponents back into children, infants even. He has sometimes been using the opposite, the Age Accelerator, aging them into decrepit, crippled old men and women. This is very useful against immortal people, as while they can't die, they are too weakened to do anything against Jamez. His time-manipulation was so great that he even affected people that had immunity to the winds of time, managing to age Vokan's left hand into that of an old man. He can shape time as he wishes. For example, he coats his sword in time energy, and when he slices, a razor wind not only damages anything in his path, it also quickly accelerates the state of whatever is infront of it, rapidly making entire forests decay, buildings collapse and even kill people. A time blast is also one of Jamez favourites, firing off time energy infused with some ki, with alternating effects. He has only used the full extent of his powers once. While fighting the rogue God of Time of Universe Five, Jamez wound up freezing time and using a time lock, meaning that not even other time-travelers/manipulators could move or affect time in any way. Abilities: *Expertise hand-to-hand combat *Superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina and ki *Excellent swordmanship *Combat *Being able to quickly travel across metal surfaces *Gura Gura no Mi abilities: being able to create cracks in the air, as well as creating Earth Quakes. *Ki Sense *Flight *Lightning Control: James can summon lightning from the sky, a devastating weapon. *Nijiigan: After his fight with Vegitax, Jamez lost his soul but gained Niijigan. As of now, he has Mangekyo Niijigan and Infinity Mangekyo Niijigan, amplifying his powers. Transformations Here's a list of Jamez's different transformations. *Super Saiyan, and later on, Full-Power Super Saiyan: His appearance changes. He gains a golden aura, his hair turns into a golden color, and it becomes more spikey. While he usually had a wild bloodlust as a SSJ, he eventually calmed down, becoming a FPSSJ, when he became quite calm. *Super Saiyan 2 (Full-Power Super Saiyan 2): He gains the characteristic one lock of hair down only as a SSJ2, and upon becoming a FPSSJ2, his appearance didn't change too much. *Super Saiyan 3 (Full-Power Super Saiyan 3): His power increases immensly in this form, and so does his appearance. His hair reaches down to his back, his eyebrows vanishes and his voice deepens somewhat. Upon mastering the Full Power SSJ3, Jamez's voice deepened even further. *Super Saiyan 4 (Full-Power Super Saiyan 3): It took him the longest time to reach it, but Jamez eventually achieved Super Saiyan 4. While his voice isn't as deep as a FPSSJ3, it is still deep, and it is much more of a growl. Jamez also gains dark red fur over his torso, his hair is slightly shorter than a SSJ3, with his eyes now being underlined with red. His eyes are a piercing golden yellow now. *Super Saiyan 5 *Optimal Super Saiyan *Thunder Saiyan *Crimson Saiyan (As soon as I finish that page, that is) *Supreme Super Saiyan. Equipment White Amber Jamez wields a katana forged by Varg Zipel in the core of a time-looped, miniaturized supernova. Made out of Asteras steel, the most durable metal in the omniverse, it proved to be an extremely valuable asset to Jamez in all of his adventures, as the sword has not, until this very day, broken down or become dull in any aspect whatsoever. The blade itself is single-edged and slender, going all the way up to a very small guard, finishing in a relatively long hilt, long enough to allow Jamez to wield it with both hands if he wishes, that's wrapped in black cloth. When not in use, it's sheathed in a black metal scabbard, which can be used in battle if he wishes, either staying on the sword for a non-lethal means of subduing his opponent, or dual-wielded with the sword, coating it with a near invisible sharp aura of lightning, which allows him to cut through things with it. When not in battle, Jamez simply discarded the sword, using magic to send it into a very small pocket dimension, and whenever he needed it, simply resummoned it from the pocket dimension, giving the impression that he pulled it out of thin air. Zanpakuto (former) Before White Amber, Jamez wielded a Zanpakuto,a sword that was a reflections of one's power and soul. Appearance wise, it was quite unique as it was characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a squared guard, and a long hilt, with the blade itself looking like it was made out of ice. If Jamez wished, he could shroud the blade in electricity, letting it serve as a conduit for any lightning-enhanced attacks. Whenever Jamez faith in himself wavered, the blade would be slightly weakened, and after Vegitax ripped Jamez soul out, it became very fragile and brittle, and shattered shortly after, whereupon Jamez never bothered to reshape it for a long time, finally doing so when White Amber was tossed into the Endless Sea by his enemy and he was forced to summon a weapon in order to not get killed by his spear, deflecting a what would be fatal blow. Its' appearance had changed into a very basic shape; double-edged, no guard, with the blade and the hilt leading into each other, and the blade was much more shorter than both White Amber and the previous form of the Zanpakuto. When swung, it glowed white and lit up, as if it were charged with energy, and when motionless, would simply be a very bright grey, almost white. After recovering White Amber, Jamez never used his Zanpakuto again, prefering a blade that was constantly there, citing the connection to his soul and confidence as a major weakness. Shock Blade (former) Before learning about the art of Soul Swords, however, Jamez main weapon was a Jikoran invention which he appropriately dubbed the Shock Blade, due to the conducting abilities of the weapon, which had been tailor made to fit Jamez abilities of elektrokinesis. The blade itself was appearance-wise very similar to a katana, with a grey handle, a guard and the blade itself, which was unique in the fact that it was split in the middle, connected to each other through small bridges, which Jamez could increase the distance of the gap as the situation demanded, excellent if he wanted to pin someone down by the throat, or on the contrary, decrease if he simply wished to have a normal blade. The shock blade also came with a non-lethal setting, which would automatically dull the tip of the weapon, effectively working as a stunning baton. The Shock Blade was destroyed when Jamez killed the Paradox, shattering midway during the final battle, with the remaining part being the finishing blow against the Paradox, stabbing him in his throat and electrocuting him, but he never forgot about it, holding the Jikoran invention in high regard to this day, having fond memories of it. Katana (former) Jamez very first weapon was a standard steel katana which he grabbed and used in his first battle against the Paradox. It shattered upon impact with the Paradox's body, and Jamez was trashed mere seconds after. Jikoran alloy (former) After Jamez crushing defeat at the hands of the Paradox, the scientists at Jikora saved his life by reinforcing the damaged parts of his body with a teal Jikoran alloy, thus leading to Jamez surviving. Now, however, the right side of his face, throat neck, chest and his entire right arm were covered with the metal, which, while not visually satisfying, was gratefully accepted by Jamez. The alloy proved to be immensely durable, as proven over and over again during Jamez adventures, withstanding impossibly high drops, blows and explosions, absorbing the blunt force of the blows, meaning that Jamez had a great advantage in battles. The alloy was also technologically enforced, giving him enhanced strength. At some points during the 4500-year war in Universe Zero, the alloy was stripped from Jamez as his body was healed from the damage inflicted to him by the Paradox, and was never seen again. Enhanced left eye (former) The scientists at Jikora also equipped him with an artificial left eye as his original had been destroyed. While it functioned like a normal eye at all times, the scientists at Jikora had connected the eye to an implant in his brain which functioned as a database of near endless information, allowing Jamez to scan what was infront of him, or his surroundings and analyze it, noting things of interest. While originally, it was only used outside of battle, Jamez had some contacts that eventually made some tinkering with it and upgraded it to allow the same function in battle, allowing Jamez to analyse a fighting style, predict the next move, analyse how much force was in the punch and the best countermove to it. Aside from this, it also allowed him to register the data from the fight so that he could properly combat the opponent if there ever was a next time, and replay it in his head if he so wished. The eye also had casual use as Jamez could read a person and see all the small things and form deductions about the person, useful if he wanted to figure out if someone lied or not. As with the alloy, the eye, along with the implant, dissapeared when Jamez was healed from the damage caused by the Paradox, and was never seen again. Relationships Trivia *James is able to cause tremors to the ground by slamming his fist down to the ground. *James also have an improved physical resistance, being able to take bullets without even flinching. James was also able to use Teleportation, which improved his mobility greatly. *A part of James body have been reconstructed with cybernetic parts, most noticeable on his chest and right arm, as well as little of his face. This can be one of the sources for his amplified powers. *He has excellent swordmanship abillities, as he is able to wield his Zanpakuto perfectly. *He developed the Gura Gura no Mi ability, which allows him to create cracks in the air, and causing terrible earthquakes. *He can control and travel in time perfectly. He can also travel through dimensions. However, he has only used it once, during his most desperate hour, where death lured. He still has that power, and has yet to be seen using it again. *Ever since the timeskip, his eyes glow dark green, but has a very dark purple iris. This has granted him the ability to see who is friend and foe, as well as the ability of ecolocation, although with his eyes. *He can use his time abilities in battle, but he thinks it's unfair for his opponents, unless they control time. *He has a hard time naming his attacks. *Jamez has a car, but he rarely uses it. He has been shown to use it once when his soul was ripped out and he became evil. Since he is now good, he has stopped using it until further notice. Quotes Theme Song Jamez theme is Silent Melody. Gallery James_Data.png|Jamez before he got trapped in Universe 1 Jamez render full body post timeskip.png|A full body picture of Jamez before getting trapped in Universe 1. Serious_Jamez.png|Jamez being dead serious. Young_Jamez.png|A young James. Jamez_Protecting.png|Jamez showing his good side and protects a civilian from a violent man. Jamez Rage.png|Jamez summoning lightning from the sky. SSJ James.png|Super Saiyan Jamez. Mah ride.jpg|Jamez car. Sharingan.png|Jamez Mangekyo Niijigan. Other sharingan.png|Jamez Infinity Mangekyo Niijigan. Jamez Sword.png|Jamez Sword. File:Jamez_emerges.png|Jamez returning to the universe. Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles